


Romancing Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [10]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens a month after Kate's plane crashed and someone from both Mark and Reagan's past comes back. Will Reagan keep up the hope that Kate's alive or will she find herself falling for someone else.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Reares One shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Romancing Reagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest one shot on Reares i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Port Charles,NY Mark's sitting down at the Metro court bar sitting there thinking and drinking as someone everyone thought was dead walks in seeing who it is 

Michael walks over to her and tells her she looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: (Signs) Kate's plane went down a month ago. And they haven't been able to find her.

(She looks at him and then over to Mark whose got his head down trying to keep from losing it.)

Ares: (Signs) They know who did it?  
Michael: No.

(She nods her head at him as she walks over to Mark as she gets to him she puts her hand onto his shoulder getting him to look up and turn to look at her seeing her he 

looks at her then looks off not sure of what to say to her other then get up and hug her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I thought?  
Ares: Kind of hard to kill.

(He looks at her and laughs as she hugs him again then pulls away from him.)

Ares: (Signs) Sorry about Kate.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Thank you. 

(He puts his head down not sure of what to say to her.)

Ares: How's Reagan?  
Mark: Heartbroken.

(She feels bad for her and then looks at her friend who she can tell is still trying to keep from losing it.)

Ares: I'm sure you'll find her.  
Mark: Before or after i find whoever brought her plane down.  
Ares: Depends on who did it?  
Mark: Alice and Julia seem to think it was Safiyah.  
Ares: Oh. She's not someone you wanna cross.  
Mark: No she's not. And Julia crossed her big time.  
Ares: How?  
Mark: She found out what was in the journal and kept it from her.  
Ares: How?  
Mark: Reagan stole it and gave it to Magpie.  
Ares: Magpie!  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She looks off annoyed but then looks at Mark.)

Ares: Have any idea on where it is now?  
Mark: Back in Luke's custody. He's got it hidden really well now. So whoever comes looking for the damn thing again can't use it.  
Ares: What was in it?  
Mark: Instructions on how to kill the bat. Which given how Kate's been missing the last two months.  
Ares: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: Okay i know i'm going to sound like a broken record.  
Mark: I'm fine.   
Ares: Okay. I didn't.  
Mark: No i'm sorry. It's just with Kate being missing and well them.

(She turns and looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Ares: She knows?  
Mark: Only half of it.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: Jax left out the part where Carly tried to pull Nelle back up and well.  
Ares: She's blaming her for Nelle's death.  
Mark: Yeah and because of it. Michael could lose his son.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Ares he's are ready lost his father.  
Ares: Sonny!  
Mark: Yeah. He disappeared sometime before Thanksgiving last year.  
Ares: And they think he's dead.  
Mark: Yeah. Kate and the other's had been doing everything they could to try and find him. But hadn't come up with anything.  
Ares: Well that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: How are you and?

(He looks at his wedding ring and smiles at it.)

Mark: She's been holding her own and trying to keep from going after Alice and if it wasn't for the other girls she would of beaten the ever loving hell out of her.  
Ares: So she blames Alice for the plane going down?  
Mark: Yeah. Kate was or is Veracity's bestfriend Ares. And hearing that her plane had gone down pissed her off to no end.

(She looks at him and then looks off and looks at him again.)

Ares: You mentioned that Reagan was heartbroken.  
Mark: Her and Kate had just patched things up when her plane had gone down. 

(Ares looks at him and gets upset seeing the look he smiles at her.)

Mark: You know Reagan could use more than just me during this time.  
Ares: I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean she's still in love with Kate.  
Mark: I know. But she could still use another friend. And i use that word lightly as far as you and Reagan go.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Well thank you. 

(He smiles at her as they hear something behind them and see what's going on seeing a fight about to break out both Mark and Ares rush over to them as they get to them 

they push them back and Michael looks at him.)

Mark: I need you to calm down are right.  
Michael: How the hell do you expect me to calm down when these two home wreckers are trying to break up my parents.

(Mark and Ares look at each other in shock.)

Mark: Excuse me?  
Willow: Sonny's alive.

(Mark looks at Willow and then to Carly who looks very pissed at Jax and Nina.)

Mark: Are you sure about this?  
Willow: Yeah.  
Ares: How?  
Michael: Morgan!

(Mark looks at him and then to Carly who nods her head at him.)

Mark: Morgan's alive?  
Carly: I was visiting his grave and he showed up.

(Mark looks at her and then to Jax and Nina. Just as pissed at them and given the hell him and his friends in Gotham have been going through the last month due to 

Kate's plane going down he finally gets that push he needs to finally to let out his anger on someone walks over to Jax and punches him sending him down as he goes 

down he looks up at him and can see the look in his eyes he goes to get up and go after him only to have Oliver come in and shove him away from his friend.)

Oliver: Come after him i dare you.

(Jax looks at him and quickly backs off.)

Mark: You both knew about Sonny being alive and didn't say anything?  
Nina: Well she didn't tell me about Nelle being my daughter.  
Mark: It wasn't her secret to tell. She figured it out yes. But she's not the one who wanted to keep it quiet.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: It's one thing to be lied to about not knowing where your child is who that child is. It's a completely different thing to keep the fact that Sonny's alive away 

from his family. You wanna hate Carly that's fine. But you don't do that to his kids. What the hell kind of heartless person are you?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And you.

(Jax looks at him and knows he could easily tell Nina the rest of the story of what happened that night out on the cliff.)

Nina: Did you also know Carly let Nelle go?

(Mark looks at her and then back at Carly's ex husband.)

Mark: Did she now?

(Carly looks at him and then to Jax.)

Nina: Yes she did.  
Mark: That's actually not at all what happened out there.  
Nina: Excuse me.  
Mark: You lie to her about something else there Jax?  
Nina: What the hell are you talking about? I know you're still pissed about the whole thing with Kate Kane's plane going down. But.  
Mark: You're right i am still pissed about that. And when i find out who was really behind it. I'll very happy to beat the hell out of them.

(Oliver looks at him and can tell Mark means it.)

Nina: Mark Nelle what happened to her?  
Mark: Did you hear Carly's side of the story? Or did you take your boy toy's side only.  
Jax: Hey.  
Michael: Shut the hell up.

(He looks at him and backs off again.)

Nina: Mark!  
Mark: Carly tried to pull her back up but she lost her grip and Nelle fell.  
Nina: Why the hell didn't she just come forward with this information.  
Carly: Because due to my troubles with Nelle Jax said the police wouldn't believe my side of the story.  
Nina: So you lied?  
Carly: No i didn't. Shortly after word i talked to one of the officers i went and talked to Mark who told his boss.  
Mark: That's one of the reasons why the Crows were out at the cabin looking for Nelle.  
Nina: So it was you guys who found the body?  
Mark: It was.

(She nods her head at him.)

Nina: Why didn't you stop him.  
Mark: I did. I even told him that he wasn't Carly's husband and that he sure as hell wasn't her lawyer. And i knew that the truth would someday come out and she'd get 

busted for it.

(She looks at him and then to her ex who has his head down.)

Jax: Nina!  
Nina: You lied to me. You told me that Carly let her fall.

(He looks at her in shock and then looks at Mark. Only to have them turn and look to see who walked into the room.)

Mark: Julia!

(She walks up to him and punches Jax sending him down again. She goes to do it again only to have Mark rush forward and grabs her off of him.)

Mark: Hey hey. What the hell is going on?  
Julia: Remember how we couldn't find Sophie the same day that Kate's plane went down?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Julia: She was also on the plane.

(Mark looks at her and then to the other's who put their heads down feeling even worse for them.)

Mark: What?  
Julia: Sophie was on the plane when it went down.

(Mark falls into a table and then sits down in it not sure of what to think of the latest news of that he could of lost another one of his friends. Ares looks at Mark 

whose got his head down again then stands up and looks at Julia again.)

Mark: Please tell me you finally figured out who brought that damn plane down?  
Julia: It was him.

(Mark looks down at him and kicks him in the ribs getting him to turn over in pain as he looks up at him a group of Crows rush into the room and over to Jax as they 

get to him they turn him over and hand cuff him.)

Mark: At least tell me you guys got something on both her and Kate?  
Julia: No. Their still missing at least Kate is i don't know about Sophie. For all we know him and Safiyah. Could have them both somewhere if one of them isn't dead.  
Mark: No don't.  
Julia: I'm not trying to Mark.  
Mark: Besides How do we even know Safiyah was apart of the reason why Kate and Sophie went missing.  
Julia: You thinking he worked a lone?  
Mark: Why not he's got the money in order to do so.  
Julia: Damn it.   
Mark: We're gonna find them. And for this pricks sake they better both be alive.  
Julia: Guys get him out of here.

(They get him up and walk off with him as Mark looks at Ares who looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Julia: You coming back with us?  
Mark: Yeah. I wanna see my wife.

(She nods her head at him as he looks at Nina and then walks off annoyed with her.)

Carly: Michael go with them.

(He nods his head at her as he walks off annoyed with Nina and Jax.)

The following day.

(Over in Gotham over at Crows Head Quarters Mark walks into their command Center seeing him Veracity gets up and walks over to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He looks over at her as he gets to her he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Hey baby.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She pulls away from him and sees the look on his face.)

Veracity: We're gonna find them both.  
Mark: I know we will. But that's not the only reason why i have this look on my face.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Sonny and Morgan Corinthos are alive?

(She looks at him and then looks back at her bandmates who look just as confused.)

Veracity: Are you sure about that?  
Mark: Very sure. Michael told me himself.

(She smiles at him as she hugs him again. As their hugging Ares walks into the room and Reagan looks up at her seeing her she stands up and walks over to her.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks over at her and smiles a little at her.)

Ares: Hi.

(She grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at her seeing them hugging Mark pulls away from Veracity and looks at them.)

Veracity: Whose that?  
Mark: Ares!

(She looks at him and then over to Reagan and Ares who pull away from each other.)

Veracity: So that's?  
Mark: Yeah. And up until she met and fell in love with Kate. She had been in love with Ares.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: And?  
Mark: She showed up in Gotham and even said she was sorry for Kate.  
Veracity: Well that was nice of her.  
Mark: Yeah. And while we were talking is when we heard the near fight behind us and broke it up before any damage could be done.  
Veracity: Is that when you found out about?  
Mark: Yeah. Once i heard about Morgan and Sonny being alive. With the hell we've gone through here. Due to Kate being missing and now with Sophie also being missing.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I decked Michael's former step father. And if it hadn't of been for Oliver showing up when he did i would of killed him.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Of course it only made it worse when Julia showed up and said that Sophie was also on the plane when it went down.  
Veracity: You punched him again didn't you?  
Mark: Actually i kicked him in the ribs.

(She laughs at him as he smiles at her.)

Veracity: I'm just glad you know the truth about your friends father and brother.  
Mark: Did you?  
Veracity: No. But i had a gut feeling. That they weren't being to honest.  
Mark: Yeah. Nina said it had something to do with Nelle and Carly keeping it from her.  
Veracity: So her best idea is to what? Hide Carly's husband and their youngest son from her.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Veracity: Heartless bitch.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: That she is.   
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: As long as i have you. And i know that was chessey shut up Julia.  
Julia: Awe.

(She walks off as they laugh at her.)

Mark: Now. Let's find our agent and our cities hero.  
Julia: Yes.

(Mark kisses his wife getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Cal.

Calamity: Yeah come on.

(They walk off as Mark walks over to Luke.)

Luke: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He nods his head at him. As they get to work on trying to find both Kate and Sophie.)

Two weeks later.

(Over at Wayne Tower down in the Bat cave. Over the last two weeks the Bat team along with the Crows have been working non-stop on trying to find both Kate and Sophie 

since they found out that Sophie had gone missing the same night Kate's plane had gone down and are hoping their both alive. In between trying to find their missing 

friends. Reagan's found herself growing feelings for the one person she thought she had gotten over but finds it's not so easy to get over someone if you're that in 

love with someone and with as much as she loved and wanted to be with Kate spending the last several weeks with Ares she'd finding out those old feelings are starting 

to return and hopes they can find both Kate and Sophie safe and sound. As their search continues. Ryan continues to go out as Batwoman in order to keep the city safe 

until one night where she goes out to protect someone only to have someone get the upper hand on her as their fight continues Luke hears her heart rate go up and gets 

worried about her.)

Luke: Ryan!

(When he doesn't get another he calls Mark and Julia who rush off towards her location.)

Julia: Luke: You still got her location?  
Luke: Yes. She's still there but she's not moving and it's starting to worry me.  
Mark: Damn.

(He speeds up and continues on his way to them. Over By Ryan she's trying to get out of his grip and he goes to twist her arm around her back only to have someone fire 

of a garbling hook onto them and quickly pulls them back towards the dumpster behind them and knocking them out cold. Over in the Bat cave Luke's still trying to get 

hold of Ryan but she's still not answering him.)

Luke: Ryan! Guys she's still not answering me.

(As they get to where Ryan's location is Mark stops the truck and gets out of it along with Julia as they get to where she is they notice the person who Ryan's savier 

throw back into the dumpster seeing him getting ready to run Mark grabs Ryan's cuff's and throws them at his wrist and cuff's him to the dumpster getting him to look 

at him and looks at him in shock as Mark kneels down next to his friend.)

Mark: Ryan!

(She starts coming too and looks at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Ryan: Peachie.

(Luke gives off a sign of relief when he hears her voice.)

Mark: What happened?  
Ryan: I got hit from behind and knocked out.

(Mark turns and looks at him and points behind them.)

Mark: Think it was him?

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ryan: Yeah he was the one i was chasing.  
Mark: Okay. Can you get back to the Bat cave?  
Ryan: I can try.  
Mark: Okay. And have Mary look your arm over.  
Ryan: Okay. 

(She gets up and quickly pulls her grabbling gun out and fires up and it pulls her up getting both Mark and Julia to walk over to the man who was hold Ryan down.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Chase: I'm sorry.  
Mark: What the hell is your problem with the Bat all of sudden?  
Chase: Wait that was?  
Mark: That was Batwoman you dip shit.  
Chase: Oh shit.  
Mark: And now you're under arrest.

(Mark takes Ryan's cuff's off of him and lies him down as Julia puts her handcuff's onto him once their on him they get him up.)

Chase: Since when do the Crows care about the Bat anyway?  
Mark: Since Commander Kane said she's no longer a threat to Gotham City and has ended the war with her.   
Chase: Where the hell was all of this when the old Batwoman was around.  
Mark: Let's just say he had a change of heart.

(They walk him off towards their car as someone comes out of the shadows and laughs as she fires her own grabbling hook and it takes her up. All of this is leading up 

to two weeks later down in the Bat Cave Ryan's still recovering from her near broken arm thanks to Harrison Chase. Over by the cot Ryan's lying there as Mary walks up 

to her and hands her an ice pack.)

Ryan: Thanks.

(She lies it down onto her shoulder and looks up at the ceiling of the cave.)

Mary: You okay?  
Ryan: Someone nearly broke my arm all because i was wearing the suit.  
Mary: At least it wasn't one of the Crows.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: Well no. But it still hurt like hell.

(Mary smiles at her as she sits next to her on the cot and looks her arm over.)

Ryan: While he was twisting it i could of sworn he was going to break it. But.  
Mary: What?  
Ryan: Someone had used their own grabbling hook and pulled him off of me.

(Mary looks at her and then looks over at the wall where the bat tools are then looks back at Ryan.)

Mary: Babe you had the only grabbling hook.  
Ryan: No i don't. Luke said he had to make another one.

(Mary looks at her and then over at the wall.)

Mary: So who the hell has the old one?  
Ryan: I don't know.

(Mary looks at her and rubs her arm getting her to smile at her. After months of trying to denie how they both feel about each other both Ryan and Mary both told 

each other how they felt about the other and got together shortly after words and have been trying their hardest to keep their relationship a secret from everyone but 

aren't doing a very good job of it when all they do is stare at each other like they want to rip cloths off of the other. Then Ryan sits up and looks at her.)

Ryan: Like what you see?  
Mary: Always.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her. As Luke sends Mary a text and they both rush off towards the elevator as they get there Ryan pushes to 

close the door and then pulls the lever up to take them up to the office. Up in the office Luke is looking at Kate in shock.)

Luke: Oh my god.

(He walks over to his bestfriend and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then she pulls away from him as Reagan walks into the office and sees Kate there.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks over at her.)

Kate: Reagan! Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her as Ares walks in and sees them hugging she goes to walk out but stops and watches them then they pull 

away from each other. Kate seeing her waves at her and she smiles at her.)

Reagan: Wow. You look good.  
Kate: I feel good too.  
Reagan: I uh.  
Kate: No it's okay. 

(Then the bookcase moves and both Mary and Ryan walk off of it as they walk off the bookcase closes behind them and Ryan turns to close and turn the bookcase as Mary 

sees Kate and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her as their hugging Ryan turns around and looks at them and sees Mary hugging 

someone knowing who it is Ryan knows her days as Batwoman are numbered she just doesn't know if Kate is going to want to get back into the Suit. As she's standing 

there Luke looks at her and feels bad for her. Then Kate and Mary pull away from each other seeing the look on Ryan's face Kate smiles at her getting her smile back at 

her.)

Mary: Kate i thought.  
Kate: Now you guys should know it's going to take a lot more than some plane crash to take me out.

(She laughs at her.)

Mary: Sophie!  
Sophie: I hear my name?  
Mary: Sophie!

(She walks over to and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her as both her and Kate smile at each other Reagan seeing the looks on their 

faces smiles at them. Seeing the look on Reagan's face Mary looks at Sophie and then to Kate.)

Mary: No.  
Kate: I'm sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: No it's okay. You two had been missing for over a month it was bound to happen. But than again.

(She looks over at Ares who smiles at her.)

Kate: Okay than.  
Ryan: Hi I'm Ryan.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Kate: Hi.

(Mary looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mary: Yeah Kate Sophie this is Ryan Wilder. My girlfriend.

(They both look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. We have a lot to catch up on and Reagan has a woman to go after.  
Reagan: That i do.

Later that night.

(Over at Reagan's hotel room she's in there watching Television as someone knocks on the door she shuts it off and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens 

it to find Ares there and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Ares: Hi.

(She walks into the room more and closes the door behind her.)

Reagan: What?  
Ares: Doing something I've been wanting to do since i got back to you.  
Reagan: And that is?

(Ares kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pushes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it onto the back of the couch and they both fall 

back onto Reagan's bed as they land on it she pulls away from her.)

Ares: I'd apologize for this but.  
Reagan: You never have to apologize for this Ares.  
Ares: You sure? I mean with.  
Reagan: Her and Sophie got back together. 

(Ares looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Reagan: They had been missing for over a month and close two months they were bound to grow closer to each other. Like we have.

(Ares smiles at her.)

Ares: We have grown closer i just didn't think.  
Reagan: Kind of hard not to fall in love with you. When a part of me has always been in love with you.

(Ares looks at her and smiles at her.)

Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah. I love and wanna be with you.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens is ending them into a love making session. Later their both on the bed under the covers kissing 

after making love to each other. Then they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Ares: Hi. Oh god now i'm high.

(Reagan smacks her getting her to laugh at her.)

Reagan: You're such a dork.  
Ares: So I've been told. Anyway. I got something for ya.  
Reagan: You mean you weren't my Valentine's day gift?  
Ares: Not just me.

(Reagan laughs at her as she leans over and grabs her jacket and pulls something out of ther inter pocket and hands it to her once she has it Reagn looks at her.)

Ares: This is my second gift.  
Reagan: I are ready opened the gift i wanted.

(Ares laughs at her as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in then pulls away from her.)

Ares: Open it smart ass.  
Reagan: Yeah okay.

(She opens the gift and sees what it is seeing it she looks at Ares and smiles at her as she sits up and kisses her shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Ares: I couldn't really think of what to get you so i asked your sister.  
Reagan: You asked Thea?  
Ares: No. I asked Magpie.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: She always knew me better then Thea did.  
Ares: She grew up with you.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Ares: Hey.  
Reagan: I'm okay really. Thank you.  
Ares: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Ares: Happy Valentine's day Reagan.  
Reagan: You too.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Over the 

next several hours they make love to each other. Later their both asleep for the rest of the night as their sleeping Reagan turns over and wraps her arm around Ares 

waste and smiles in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because of all honesty i really don't know why i keep putting Kate's plane crash into my stories anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
